


my love couldn't keep her

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "the night is full of stars"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808





	my love couldn't keep her

my love couldn't keep her 

how unfortunate was that?

what does a man carved of fire

borne of disgrace

have to give a girl who is but a star

particularly when the world

and the spirit's master shakes

in her presence?

beautiful girl she

could even be called star-girl

she brings life to my love and 

all the love of my life to my arms

it pains for her to never

give me a child so that i could

never give me her love

and this is the avatar's girl

katara the waterbending master

and yet life is so cruel

that she is also the master of my soul


End file.
